Delete Meets Halloween
by DarkHououmon
Summary: A weak attempt at a humor...... Delete finds out about Halloween, and wants to try it out.


Author's Note: I don't own Cyberchase. PBS does. This story is supposed to be a humor. Yeah, this is my weak attempt at a humor. ^^; I'm not good at them. I don't like humors as much. I'm very into Angst. You probably noticed....haven't you? Anyway, this story I written specifically for Delete_Lover, since she's so obsessed with Delete. ^_^ Hope you all enjoy it!   
  


DELETE MEETS HALLOWEEN   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  
  


Delete sat down on the chair within the Grim Wreaker. He held a remote control in his hands and held it outward, pushing the button. He looked through the stations. Nothing interesting seemed to be on. Hacker and Buzz were out...again...trying to stop the kids from getting to Cyberspace. _'Not that it'll do any good...' _Delete let out a boredom sigh. "I can't believe there's nothing on." He was about to set the controller down when he saw something out of the color of his eyes. It was a station from Earth, but someone must have downloaded it and somehow sent it here. The robot couldn't think straight since it was getting late. _'How did a human station get here?' _He asked himself. He looked at the screen with interest. 

"Don't forget everyone! Tonight's Halloween, so don't forgot your costumes and bags 'cause I have a feeling this is going to be a _'spook'tacular_ night! So be ready for bags of chocolate!" The announcer was saying. It was a male human who had dark skin and light hair. He was wearing some kind of costume that reminded Delete of the cowardly lion from "The Wizard of Oz", his favorite movie. 

The small human sized robot blinked several times. Halloween? What was....Halloween? 

"I've never heard of it before. Maybe I should go and find out about it!" He hopped onto Hacker's computer and hooked up to the internet. "Let's see if this tells me anything...." He typed in a few words. The words he typed said, "What is Halloween?" When his search was completed, he was amazed to see thousands of sites with the name 'Halloween' somewhere in them. He finally found a site that might be able to give him some straight answers. "So Halloween is a tradition celebrated by small kids during the last day of October. This is one of the only holidays that school doesn't take off for since it's mainly a kids' holiday." He rubbed his head a bit, then continued on. "This is where kids dress up as something else, go door-to-door, and get some candy." Delete's eyes lit up. Trick-Or-Treating? Candy? Now here's a human thing he could enjoy! He leaped off the computer, forgetting to turn it off before Hacker got back, and went to his room. 

His room was a bit of a mess. He had clothes and costumes piled up all over the place. Hacker had told him that he should clean it up. What's the use of a messy room? Well, now Delete is happy that he didn't clean it up. These clothes would come in great handy! He rummaged through the clothes, trying to pic out something he would find suitable. He came across an old costume of his. It was an old pirate suit. The buttons were still missing, and the hat was a bit dusty. He held it out in front of him, and laid it across his chest to see if it would still fit him. A little small....but Delete thought that the messier the costume the more candy he would get. He sat down and pulled on the pair of dull brown pants. A large tear was in one of the legs, and a bit of dirt on the other. After a bit of struggling, he was able to pull the pants all the way up. He then bent down and grabbed the shirt. It was a deep red, but had dulled through time. Rips and holes covered it. It too was a tight fit. The hat was still the right size, however. But when Delete put it on, it caused him to sneeze. The dust flew off and surrounded his head, provoking the sneezing more. 

The sneezing fit finally stopped, and the robot went over to the mirror to check himself out. The mirror had a few scratches on it, so his reflection came out slightly distorted. He didn't care. He could see himelf well enough already. Satisfied by his looks, he went outside, but not before grabbing a plastic bag to take with him....   


HOURS LATER........... 

Delete was walking to the final cybersite on his list. Sensible Flats. It was a wonder that everyone else knew what Halloween was but him. Everyone had commented on how cute Delete looked with his costume and all. They gave him a bit of candy. Delete had snapped at someone for giving him an apple instead of chocolate. He wished he hadn't though....he had never experienced such words in his life! He had never heard them before in his life...and when he looked them up in the dictionary, man oh man.....he's never going to get anyone upset again. At least not that man again. He kinda looked like Matt, only much older and was robotic. He never asked for his name....why should he? 

As he arrived in Sensible Flats he first noticed how quiet it was around there. Too quiet.....he shrugged the thought aside, believing that it was only because everyone might have been out of town. He took out a Hershey Bar and started eating it as he came to the first building. He set his bag down, and knocked on the door. _'I wonder if anyone's home...' _Delete saw that nobody seemed to be answering. _'Guess not...' _Disappointed, he turned around and walked away, but was startled that a second later, someone was opening the door. He jumped up a bit, then turned around. It was Trudy. She opened up the door a bit and saw the little robot standing there with a plastic bag hung over his shoulders. She narrowed her eyes. 

"What do ya want, you little varmit?" She said.   


Delete held out his bag, open, in front of her. Although scared the whole time, he somehow gained the courage to say, "Trick-Or-Treat?" 

Trudy stared at him for a few seconds. _'Why is he asking for....candy?' _She blinked a couple of times. She didn't know what to say at first, then she narrowed her eyes darkly, as if she had an idea. _'I know what I'll do....' _She smiled, and walked back inside her house. She rummaged through her desk. "Now where did I put that...." Then she grabbed a hold of something large and heavy. "This oughtta teach him a lesson!" The thing looked just like a jawbreaker, only about 3 times bigger. It was a deep blue with cream stripes. On it was a string. Trudy took out a match and lit it. The string started to sparkle and sizzle. It was a bomb! She wrapped it up in foil, and walked back outside. Delete was still standing there, eyes locked on the door. His bag was still out and open. 

"Here, take this jawbreaker." Trudy said, setting the 'jawbreaker' on the ground. Delete, smiling, knelt down and picked up the jawbreaker in his hand. He had no trouble with it. He thanked Trudy, and walked back towards the direction he came in. Trudy laughed a bit. "Just wait 'till he sees the surprise that jawbreaker carries..."   


1 HOUR LATER......   


Delete had arrived back home. It took much longer than expected. He didn't know that they would charge him so much just because he had candy with him. "Just because I had 4 bags of candy doesn't mean they should charge me. Heh...and all because I didn't want to share....feh...." He carried his four bags of candy with him. They weren't totally full...since the one bag was so heavy, he decided to lower the weight a bit by carrying four bags. He was surprised that the weight didn't feel any different. He didn't know that just because you carry more doesn't mean the weight will be any less....He learned that the hard way. 

Panting he arrived at the door of the Grim Wreaker. _'Finally!' _He mentally said, and reached for the open panel. Once he got so far, the door itself flung open, revealing a very angry Hacker. "Hacker!" He yelped, jumping back. His bags fell to the ground, but the candy stayed inside save for a few chocolate bars. Delete shook with fear in his eyes as Hacker glared down at him. "Where have you been?!" "Trick-or-Treating." Hacker's face registered in surprise. He had told Delete to watch for the kids...but when he had come back, he was appalled that he had not only left the base, but snooped around the computer and television as well. And he had the nerve to say he was out candy fishing?! How obsurd! Hacker's face turned red as he yelled, "WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING THE BASE?!" 

Delete felt himself all down due to the sheer force of his boss's voice. He collected himself, and brushed himself off. He knelt down and grabbed the bags on the floor. He walked up towards the Grim Wreaker, brushing past Hacker. A dribble of wine left his mouth. One of the candies he had eaten had a hidden surprise...... 

"Oh put a lid on it, Motherboard!" 

Hacker felt steam leaving his head. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!?" 

Delete had some red on his face. He laughed happily, obviously drunk from the wine. "Motherboard, I still can't believe that you did that goofy dance in front of everyone." That's it! Hacker was about to wring the robot's neck, but was stopped when the robot held out the giant jawbreaker. "Here, have a jawbreaker!" He tossed it towards Hacker. Delete the drunken robot left to his room, leaving behind a confused and outraged Hacker. "Why that little duncebucket....why I oughtta...!" He growled, shaking his fist in anger. He then felt some shaking coming from the jawbreaker. 'What's this?' He glanced at the object in his hand, which was starting to sizzle and glow. 

"Wait...this isn't a jawbreaker..it's a......." 

KAAAAABOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!! 

The entire Grim Wreaker shook violently. Hacker now stands covered in black ashes. His hair has been blown back and his white shirt ripped. The jawbreaker bomb was nowhere in sight. Where it once lay was nothing back black. Hacker's face looked surprised, then he narrowed his eyes to the point they glowed red. He knew who was to blame for this. 

"DELETE!!!!!"   
  


__________________   


A very short story, yes? Well, I didn't expect it to be very long at all. Yes it is supposed to be a humor, as I stated above. But I just couldn't think of anything funny. That's why this story's labelled "General/Humor" instead of just "Humor". Humor just didn't cut it. As you probably have already noticed, I'm not a Humor fan. I like some humor shows, but I don't like Humor stories that much. Why? Because in most I've seen, they're bashing one of the characters or being funny around serious scenes. That's why I don't like them. 


End file.
